Embodiments generally relate to graphics processors such as, for example, an integrated graphics processor and/or a discrete graphics processor. Different display devices may require the use of different graphics processors depending upon requirements. For example, head mounted display (HMD) systems may be used in virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) applications to present visual content to the wearer in a wide variety of settings (e.g., immersive games and/or entertainment). A typical HMD may include a display that visually presents an image. In order to render content to the display, image data may be processed. More particularly, game applications may use hardware-accelerated graphics application programming interfaces (APIs) to leverage the capabilities of the discrete graphics processor, wherein this leveraging can include offloading graphical and non-graphical computation to the discrete graphics processor in order to maintain interactive frame rates.